Fruitate
Fruitate - klacz. Charakterystyka Historia Narodziny i wczesne dzieciństwo Przyjście na świat Fruitate przyszła na świat w zimowym dniu. Gdy jej matka Waplum ją zobaczyła, pomyślała o słodkich owocach, arbuzach i jabłkach, dlatego dała jej na imię Fruitate. Jej ojciec zmarł tydzień po narodzinach Fruitate na zawał. Jej rodzina była bardzo biedna, a po śmierci głowy rodziny dom miał zostać im zabrany. Darowizna w postaci domu Fruitate w szpitalu była długo, bo jej waga była za niska, ale w końcu mogła wrócić do domu. Jej matka zabrała ją do dziadków, ale w domu nikogo nie było. Czekała zziębnięta pod domem, trzymając małą córeczkę drżąca z zimna, jednak po chwili pojawiła się babcia Fruitate. Zaprosiła je do środka i poczęstowała swoją córkę plackiem a wnuczkę gorącym mlekiem. Powiedziała im że dziadek nie żyje, po czym zaczęła płakać. Waplum powiedziała jej o swoich problemach, o tym że ma problemy finansowe, że jej mąż nie żyje. Wtedy stara klacz zaproponowała że może zamieszkać u niej, a ona przeprowadzi się do jej siostry. Życie z Waplum Gdy mała klaczka spała w starym kojcu pełnym pluszowych thumb|left|300px|Fruitate i jej matkazabawek, jej mama wymykała się z domu do pracy. Waplum bowiem pracowała całe dnie, by utrzymać siebie i swoją córeczkę przy życiu. Jednak mała klacz, nie mogla wytrzymać sama i głodna. Pewnego dnia, gdy jej matka byłą w pracy, jej małą córeczkę porwano, a jej matka nie mogła powstrzymać się od łez, krzyczała, szukała Fruitate, ale było za późno. Waplum umarłą w lesie z zimna. Po porwaniu Klacz po porwaniu trafiła do wielkiego domu, z małym, ale pięknym ogrodem. Żyła w nim jak prawdziwa księżniczka. W swoim ,,nowym domu" miała ,,mamę" Preful i ,,tatę" Speltain którzy ciągle byli przy niej. Wszyscy myśleli, nawet Tate, że to jej prawdziwa rodzina, bowiem Frui była bardzo podobna do swojej ,,babci" Crysis. Zaczęły się bogate lata klaczy... Dzieciństwo Pierwszy dzień szkoły Klacz była zapisana do najlepszej szkoły prywatnej. Przed pierwszym dniem szkoły bardzo się denerwowała. Gdy weszła do szkoły zobaczyła z setkę przepięknie ubranych kucyków. Podeszłą do niej klacz ze starszej klasy, przywitała się z nią i wskazała na swoją siostrę w wieku Frui. Klaczka podeszła do wskazanego kucyka i przywitała się. Gdy zaczęła się pierwsza lekcja, klacze usiadły razem. Tate razem ze swoją nową przyjaciółką Dives, potrafiły rozmawiać całą lekcję, nie będąc przyłapanymi na gadaniu. Klacz poznała jeszcze jednego kucyka który przypadł jej do gustu;Furie. Piżama Party Klacz postanowiła zrobić piżama party dla tych których polubiła, czyli Furie i Dives. Gdy została godzinna do imprezy, włożyła piżamkę z jedwabiu, uszykowała przekąski i włączyła film, ponieważ nudziło jej się. Za ok. piętnaście minut, przyszły klacze, ale z małym dzieckiem, i poprosiły żeby zostały, bowiem była to siostra, Dives. Frui się zgodziła, włączyła jej bajkę, a z dziewczynami poszła na górę. Po chwili dziewczyny usłyszały hałasy thumb|,,zwykłe" Piżama Partydochodzące z dołu, więc poszły zobaczyć co się dzieje. Małą klacz wirowała w powietrzu na miniaturowych skrzydełkach, nad szczątkami telewizora. Klacze zamiast posprzątać, przyłączyły się do rujnowania domu. Wtem drzwi się otworzyły, a do domu weszli przybrani rodzice Tate. Zadzwonili do rodziców dziewczyn, i kazali im czekać na dworze. Frui zaś miała chodzić do szkoły z internatem. Ostatnie miesiące w domu W szkole miał się odbyć konkurs talentów, w którym każdy miał obowiązek się zaprezentować. Klacz postanowiła zarecytować wiersz, ponieważ każdy jej mówił, że robi to wspaniale. Jej przyjaciółka Dives spróbowała w tej samej dziedzinie co Fruitate, a Furie postanowiła zrobić pokaz swoich osiągnięć sportowych. Tydzień przed przeglądem talentów Dives nakrzyczała na klacz, i od tego momentu nie rozmawiały ze sobą. W końcu naszedł dzień konkursu. Klacz przygotowała swój ulubiony wiersz a Furie dawała jej otuchy w zbliżającym się coraz bardziej thumb|310px|Fruitate na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnegokonkursie, jednak Tate nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że Dives życzy jej źle. Gdy była kolej na nią wcale się nie denerwowała. Po prostu poszła na scenę, i (jak mówili jej przybrani rodzice) lśniła blaskiem mocniej niż gwiazdy w pełnię księżyca. Zezłościło to Dives, na która była kolej. Jednorożec nie popisał się zdolnościami recytatorskimi; ciągle się jąkała, mówiła za cicho, a w szczególności jej ,,recytowanie" polegało na skomplikowanych ruchach kopyt. Konkurs wygrała oczywiście Fruitate, a jej przyjaciółka Furie miała 3 miejsce, co uczciły wypadem do kawiarni. Za miesiąc odbyło się zakończenie roku szkolnego, który klacz zakończyła ze średnią 4.95. Wakacje spędziła podróżując (głównie poza granice equestri). Szkoła z internatem Po wakacjach klacz chodziła do szkoły z internatem. Szkołą znajdowała się wokół wysokich gór, olbrzymiego lasu mieszanego i jeziora. Na rozpoczęciu roku bardzo jej się podobało, ale czuła tęsknotę;za swoją przyjaciółką Furie i gdzieś głęboko w sercu czuła smutek z powodu opuszczania Dives. Kucyk dzielił pokój z szkolnymi dziwaczkami - Sesamae i Botellus, które nie wydawały jej się takie inne jak wszyscy mówili. Ich pokój był mały, ciasny i thumb|left|Współlokatorki klaczyniewygodny, ale klacz wiedziała że w tej szkole nie będzie luksusu. Pierwsza lekcja zaczęła się o 6:13, a była nią plastyka. Sesamae i Botellus gadały, co zwróciło uwagę nauczycielki. Wysoka, szara klacz najpierw głośno krzyknęła, a potem wyprowadziła klacze z sali. Przez uchylone okno było słychać krzyki, a drzwi otworzyły się na całą szerokość, i klacz zadeklarowała ,, W naszej szkole panuje dyscyplina na najwyższym poziomie. Jeśli będziecie się źle zachowywać spotka was kara. Bolesna...", i do sali weszły uczennice, z ranami na kopytach. Inne lekcje były bardzo podobne do plastyki. Tygodnie w szkole mijały, a szkołą wydawała się coraz gorsza. Dziwne zdarzenie w lesie mieszanym Pewnego wieczoru klaczka zawiadomiła współlokatorki o swoim planie. Tatethumb|Duch matki Tatepostanowiła uciec. Na stołówce symulowała chorobne po to, by dostać się do pokoju pielęgniarki, gdzie zawsze było otwarte duże okno. Nauczycielka zostawiła ją do pokoju pielęgniarki i kazała czekać. Frui zaczęła grzebać w szafkach, w których znalazła jabłko i kilka tabletek na ból głowy. Wzięła te rzeczy i wyskoczyła przez okno. Biegła jak szybko mogła, słyszała swój cichy oddech i krzyk pielęgniarki na nauczycielkę, która zostawiła ją samom. Wbiegła do lasu i postanowiła odpocząć, bo bieg ją zmęczył. Próbowała zasnąć, ale nie mogła. Martwiła się o to co dzieje się z jej koleżankami. Ku jej zdziwieniu stanęła koło niej... jej matka ( a raczej jej duch). Nie przypominał jej niczego;wyglądał jak lód na którym ktoś położył kłębek miętowej włóczki. Zjawa położyła zimne kopyto w okolicach jej twarzy. Zaczęła opowiadać jej o wszystkim;o jej rodzinie, o tym że osoby które się nią zajmowały nie mogły mieć dzieci, o tym co robią teraz jej przyjaciółki... o wszystkim. Klacz nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć, ale duch Waplum rozwiewał dręczące ją myśli. Klacz przyrzekła że będzie koło niej kiedy będzie potrzebować pomocy. Zjawa stopniała, a z nieba zaczęły spadać płatki śniegu. Tate zadrżały kopyta, upadła na ziemię bez życia. Klacz czuła że żyje, a to co się stało było snem, i rzeczywiście nim było. Wstała, a na dworze nie było śniegu, a na język nasuwało jej się jedno słowo - mama. Zdobycie znaczka Roztrzęsiona klacz wróciła do szkoły. Za ucieczkę dostała w gardło. Na jednej z lekcji kucyki miały zarecytować wiersz, a Fruitate prawie się popłakała, bo przez to że dostała w gardło jej głos był piskliwy i niezrozumiały, jednak klacz postanowiła spróbować. Gdy kończyła wiersz, jej bok zaczął świecić, a ona podskoczyła z radości. Na jej boku pojawił się znaczek! Tate nie mogła opanować radości i'' każdemu pokazywała swój znaczek.'' ,,Patrz Sesa, jaki fajny mikrofon!' Powrót do domu thumb|left|332px|Oponek, kot klaczyDyrektorka wysłała list do Speltain i Preful, z powodu ucieczki klaczy, która też wysłała do nich list, ale miał zupełnie inną treść. Do szkoły przyszli opiekunowie kucyka, by wypisać ją ze szkoły, bowiem klacz napisała w swoim liście że dostała w gardło. Gdy wychodzili z placówki przepraszali ją za to, że wysłali ją do tej szkoły, że nie pisali. Na przeprosiny Fruitate dostała kotka Oponka, który był najsłodszym stworzeniem jaki klacz widziała. Bawiła się z nim i... wyprowadzała go na smyczy, a gdy ktoś się z tego śmiał, mówiła do Oponka ,,'' Martwi mnie to kociaczku, że kucyki są tak wścibskie, żeby śmiać się z rzeczy które są konieczne. Ja trzymam cie w domu, żebyś nie uciekł, a ty musisz się wyszaleć, właśnie w ten sposób". '' Fruitate i jej przybrani rodzice postanowili że klacz wróci do swojej pierwszej szkoły, alethumb|Wakacje Tate (Jednego ucięło, to przez program, w którym wszystko trzeba sprawdzać po 3 razy -.-) najpierw wyjechali na ,,wakacje". Tate i domownicy wyjechali nad jezioro. Klacz tag dobrze się tam bawiła, że nie chciała opuścić tego miejsca. Nastoletność Urodziny jedenaste Klacz z tej okazji zrobiła piżama party.Zaprosiła na nie Furie, i kazała jej przyprowadzić jakąś znajomą.Gdy był już czas na party, klacz pierwszy raz zobaczyła taką klacz; kucyk był bardzo kolorowy, (a co najważniejsze) nie miała przednich kopy. Furie przedstawiła jej swoją przyjaciółkę Smiler. Klacz próbowała jakoś się odezwać, a pierwsze co przyszło jej do głowy było pochwalenie jej długich włosów. Smiler okazała się bardzo miłą klaczą, której z twarzy nie schodził uśmiech. Zabawa była przednia. Gdy była pora spać, dziewczyny przysięgły sobie przyjaźń do grobu. Ważna rozmowa Fruitate i Preful wstały. Służąca Nenesses zrobiła śniadanie i wyszła, bo miała wolne. Klacze jak co rano z kubkiem kakao, rozmawiały, oglądały tv itp. Tym razem rozmowa była tak ważna, że Preful wyłączyła telewizję. Fruitate po rozmowie wyszła do parku, popłakała sobie i rozmyślała. Jak osoba do której miała tak duże zaufanie mogła ją oszukać? Przecież mówiła że ona jest jej prawdziwą 'matką, a nie, że jest nią jakaś obca klacz. I jeszcze została uprowadzona, ukradziona z domu? Wtedy przypomniała sobie swoją ucieczkę ze szkoły. Wtedy we śnie, jakaś klacz, powiedziała że jej opiekunowie nie mogę mieć dzieci. Ale ona przecież powiedziała, że spodziewa się dziecka. Nie wiedziała co myśleć, ale nie mogła wrócić do tych którzy ją okłamywali, ale gdy tak zrobi może nigdy nie zobaczyć Furie i Smiler. Chciała porozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, ale uważała to za zbyt osobiste. W końcu postanowiła poszukać ,,pozostałości po jej rodzinie. ''Przecież musi żyć ktoś z jej rodziny. Wizyta u notariusza Klacz pomyślała, że odwiedzając notariusz dowie się wszystkiego. Niestety, myliła się. Ogier żądał zapłaty, a ona nie miała pieniędzy. W końcu powiedział tylko nazwisko jej martwego ojca. Jednak ta informacja nie dawała żadnych wskazówek. Nastała noc. Było zimno, ale klacz wolała umrzeć niż tam wrócić. Zasnęła bardzo szybko, chodź ławka nie była za wygodną odmianą ,,łóżka". Gdy wstała obudziła się w szpitalu. Obok niej stali Preful i Speltain Dzień w szpitalu, wysłuchiwanie żalu ciotki i ciekawa historia wujaszka Klacz chciała uciec, ale nie mogła wstać; czuła się tak jag dyby była przygwożdżona do łóżka. Wtedy Preful zaczęła płakać, i krzyczeć, że wyprowadzono ją z sali. Wtedy Spelltime usiadł koło jej łóżka, Fruitate chciała się odsunąć ale nie mogła, poczuła ból w kopytach. Wtedy Spelltime zaczął opowiadać: ,, Ja wiem czemu wtedy uciekłaś. Umiem czytać w myślach, ale nie myśl o mnie jak o wariacie. Jestem bratem twojej matki, która miała taki sam dar. '''Pokłóciłyśmy się jeszcze jako małe kucyki, o to kto z kim zamieszka po rozwodzie rodziców... Ale w końcu my zamieszkaliśmy u mamy, a nasza starsza siostra u taty. Potem stopniowo oddalaliśmy się od siebie, aż w końcu ona wyjechała. Nie będę i opowiadał reszty, bo powiedziała ci ją Prefful. Proszę tylko, abyś została z nami do pełnoletności". Narodziny kuzynki Klacz po miesiącu wróciła do domu. Atmosfera się polepszyła, i znów czuła się jak dawniej, a nawet zwracała się do opiekunów wuju i ciociu. Jednak jednego wyczekiwała najbardziej, czyli narodzin swojej kuzynki, a gdy to się stało, nie widziała nic poza nią! Fruitate i Fruitate II biegały po całym mieszkaniu dzień i noc, a ich ulubioną zabawą było przewracanie i rozbijanie antyków! Na szczęście wujostwo klaczy było jednorożcami... Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze